Disclosed herein are printing processes employing intermediate transfer members. More specifically, disclosed herein are printing processes wherein a molten layer of an intermediate transfer material is applied to the surface of an intermediate transfer member, followed by printing upon the molten intermediate transfer material layer and transferring the printed image to a final substrate. One specific embodiment is directed to a block of intermediate transfer material for use in a printing apparatus having (a) an intermediate transfer member; (b) an intermediate transfer material applicator for transferring intermediate transfer material from a solid block of intermediate transfer material to form a molten layer of intermediate transfer material on the intermediate transfer member; (c) a marking material applicator situated to apply marking material in an imagewise pattern to the molten layer of intermediate transfer material on the intermediate transfer member; and (d) a transferring apparatus to transfer the imagewise pattern of marking material to a final recording substrate, said block of intermediate transfer material comprising a silicone polymer containing monomers of the formula
wherein R1 and R2 each, independently of the other, are hydrogen atoms, hydroxy groups, alkyl groups, aryl groups, arylalkyl groups, or alkylaryl groups, provided that at least one of R1 and R2 has at least about 12 carbon atoms, wherein R1+R2 have a total number of carbon atoms of no more than about 100, R3 and R4 each, independently of the other, are hydrogen atoms, hydroxy groups, alkyl groups, aryl groups, arylalkyl groups, or alkylaryl groups, wherein R3+R4 have a total number of carbon atoms of no more than about 20, R5 is an alkylene group, an arylene group, an arylalkylene group, an alkylarylene group, and x, y, and z each, independently of the others, are integers representing the number of repeat monomer units, wherein either (a) x is at least about 1 and wherein y and z each may be 0 but may also be greater than 0, provided that at least 2 monomer units are present in the silicone polymer, or (b) x may be 0 but may also be greater than 0, y is at least 1, and z is at least 1, wherein the monomers can be either directly bonded to each other or bonded to each other through spacer groups, said block of intermediate transfer material having a surface with a second shape, wherein the second shape is substantially the complement of the first shape.
Printing systems typically employ either a direct printing process, in which the marking material is applied directly to the final substrate (such as paper, transparency stock, or the like) or an indirect or offset printing transfer system, in which the marking material is first applied in an imagewise pattern to an intermediate transfer member and the marking material in the imagewise pattern is subsequently transferred from the intermediate transfer member to a final recording substrate.
In phase change ink printing systems, including phase change ink jet printing systems, wherein the ink is typically a solid at room temperature and is melted to a temperature above its melting point prior to being jetted in droplets onto a substrate, both direct processes and indirect processes are known. In direct printing phase change ink jet processes, droplets of the melted ink are ejected in an imagewise pattern onto a recording substrate which is a final recording substrate. Direct printing processes are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,430, U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,420, U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,761, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,597, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference. In indirect (offset) printing phase change ink jet applications, droplets of the melted ink are ejected in an imagewise pattern onto a recording substrate which is an intermediate transfer member, and the ink in the imagewise pattern is subsequently transferred from the intermediate transfer member to a final recording substrate. Offset or indirect printing processes are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,958, U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,256, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,156, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference.
When indirect or offset printing methods are used with phase change ink jet printing processes, it is known to apply a liquid to the intermediate transfer member prior to printing thereon. The liquid forms a layer which performs as a release agent or as a sacrificial layer to enhance performance. Examples of liquids used include water, fluorinated oil, glycol, surfactant, mineral oil, silicone oils, intermediate transfer oil, functional oil (such as mercapto-intermediate transfer oils, fluorinated intermediate transfer oils, and the like), and combinations thereof.
Intermediate transfer oils in particular are known for such processes. A uniform coating of intermediate transfer oil is applied to the intermediate transfer member prior to the deposition of ink in an imagewise pattern. The intermediate transfer oil provides a means for efficient transfer of the ink image on the intermediate transfer member to the final substrate. Film splitting usually occurs at the intermediate transfer oil layer and not within the ink. Pixel picking, ink delamination, and ink cohesive failure are all undesired failure mechanisms during the printing process and can be avoided by the use of intermediate transfer oil.
Intermediate transfer oil, however, has certain limitations and disadvantages. The liquid oil must be dispensed evenly to the intermediate transfer member. In addition, the liquid in the intermediate transfer member maintenance cartridge is susceptible to leakage during shipping. Further, the oil is not completely transferred to the printed article. Additionally, the oil on the printed article is mobile, and wipes off, wears off, or wicks into the printed article. The oil also serves no function other than film splitting during the process of transferring the image from the intermediate transfer member to the final substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,444,018, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a phase change ink carrier composition comprising at least one anhydride/amino alcohol based adduct which is a reaction product of at least one anhydride and at least one amino alcohol, wherein the reaction product is an ester material or an amide material, but not an ester-amide material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,264, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a phase change ink carrier composition comprising at least one anhydride/alcohol inclusive reaction product.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,227, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a phase change ink carrier composition which includes a Diels-Alder polymerization precursor wherein the composition forms a low viscosity liquid at temperatures in the range from about 90° C. to at least about 160° C., and forms a malleable material at temperatures from about 40° C. to about 80° C., and a solid at temperatures less than about 30° C.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,958, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method and the apparatus for employing the method whereby an intermediate transfer surface of a layer of sacrificial liquid is applied to a supporting surface and a phase change ink is deposited on the liquid layer. The inked image is then contact transferred to a final receiving substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,852, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a process wherein a phase change ink composition is indirectly applied to a substrate by raising the temperature of the phase change ink composition to form a liquid phase change ink composition, applying droplets of the phase change ink composition in a liquid phase to a liquid intermediate transfer surface on a solid support in a pattern using a device such as an ink jet printhead, solidifying the phase change ink composition on the liquid intermediate transfer surface, transferring the phase change ink composition from the liquid intermediate transfer surface to the substrate, and fixing the phase change ink composition to the substrate. The phase change ink composition is malleable when the ink is transferred from the intermediate transfer surface to the substrate and is ductile after the ink has been transferred to the substrate and cooled to ambient temperature to preclude the ink from crumbling and cracking.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,191, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an apparatus and method for applying an intermediate transfer surface, in the form of a liquid layer, on a support surface as may be used in a phase change ink printing system. The apparatus includes an applicator assembly for distributing the liquid layer onto the support surface to produce the intermediate transfer surface and an apparatus for metering the liquid layer uniformly on the support surface. The applicator assembly has a contact medium for removing foreign matter from and delivering the liquid onto the support surface. Preferably the contact medium is a liquid impregnated web that is periodically incremented to present a clean web surface in contact with the support surface. The metering apparatus is a hydrodynamic blade that uniformly distributes the liquid intermediate transfer layer over the support surface. The apparatus provides for sequencing of the applicator, then the applicator and the blade together, and finally the blade only to ensure proper application of the intermediate transfer layer and cleaning of the support surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,160, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method and an apparatus for processing an image transparency that entails the application of an intermediate transfer surface of a layer of sacrificial liquid to a supporting surface and the deposition of a phase change ink onto the liquid layer. The inked image is then contact transferred to an optically transmissive final receiving substrate, such as a plastic transparency.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,800 and WO 97/12585, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose a composition for the treatment of keratinous material, in particular human hair, comprising, in a cosmetically or dermatologically acceptable medium, at least one grafted intermediate transfer polymer, containing a polysiloxane skeleton grafted with non-intermediate transfer organic monomers and at least one hydrocarbon which is liquid at room temperature, the hydrocarbon chain of which has from 11 to 26 linear or branched, cyclic or acyclic carbon atoms, as well as its applications. The compositions according to the invention are used in particular as rinse-out products or as leave-in products, in particular for the washing, care and conditioning of the hair, for maintaining the hairstyle or for shaping the hairstyle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,517 and WO 97/12596, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose a cosmetic or dermatological composition for treating keratinous material, particularly human hair, including a cosmetically or dermatologically acceptable medium containing at least one anionic, amphoteric or non-ionic- intermediate transfer-grafted polymer with a polysiloxane backbone grafted by non-intermediate transfer organic monomers, and at least one amphoteric polymer, wherein the ratio of the amphoteric polymer to the intermediate transfer-grafted polymer is 0.25-15. Such compositions are particularly suitable for use as rinsable or non-rinsable products for washing and conditioning hair, hair setting or hair styling.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,707 and WO 97/12586, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose a cosmetic or dermatological composition for treating keratinous material, particularly human hair, including a cosmetically or dermatologically acceptable medium containing at least one intermediate transfer-grafted polymer with a polysiloxane backbone grafted by non-intermediate transfer organic monomers and at least one amphiphilic polymer comprising at least one fatty chain and at least one hydrophilic unit. Such compositions are particularly suitable for use as rinsable or non-rinsable products for washing and conditioning hair, hair setting or hair styling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,066 and WO 97/12584, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose solid intermediate transfer compositions comprising low molecular weight polyethylene solidifying agents and one or more non-volatile intermediate transfer fluids, along with a method for their preparation. The compositions are suitable for topical application to skin or hair, and are particularly useful in the preparation of novel skin treatment, hair treatment, lipstick and makeup products.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,670,686, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses alkyl substituted siloxanes and alkyl substituted polyether fluids prepared by reacting an unsaturated alkyl, a aralkyl or ether with alkylhydrido siloxanes such as (i) comonomers RSi(OSiMe2H)3, (ii) oligomers (HMe2SiO)2—Si(R)—O—Si(R)—(OSiMe2H)2, and (iii) higher molecular weight siloxane species RSi[(OSiMe2)xOSiMe2H]3 and [HMe2SiO(Me2SiO)x]2Si(R)O(R)Si[(OSiMe2)xOSiMe2H]2. R is a C2 to C18 straight-chain or branched-chain alkyl substituent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,041, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses that the crosslinking and simultaneous alkylation of poly(hydridomethylsiloxanes) form crosslinked siloxanes having n-alkylmethyl groups. Without changing the chain length of the poly(hydridomethylsiloxane) starting material, a family of lightly crosslinked siloxanes having n-alkylmethyl groups, with a range of viscosities, can be produced using one or more alpha-olefins along with a small amount of an unconjugated alpha, omega-diene added as a crosslinker. The poly(hydridomethyl siloxanes) are made from highly pure silanol-free hexamethyldisiloxane and highly pure mixtures of silanol-free tetramethylcyclotetrasiloxane (DH4) and pentamethylcyclopentasiloxane DH5 containing no more than about 100 parts per million (ppm) water, with anhydrous trifluoromethane sulfonic acid (triflic acid, CF3SO3H), at room temperature, to provide linear poly(hydridomethylsiloxanes) having degrees of polymerization of up to about 250.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,529 and EP 0 719 836, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose a curable composition comprising a polysiloxane additive having at least one unit RaSiO(4-a)/2 and at least one unit RbR1SiO(3-b)/2 wherein R is a C1-12 hydrocarbon, R1 is —(CH2)n(OR2)mX where R2 is C2-3 alkylene, a is 0, 1, 2 or 3 and b is 0, 1 or 2 and X is OH or —OCOCR3═CH2 where R3 is H, methyl or ethyl, n is 2 to 5 and m is 8 to 50, provided where X is OH, n is 3 and m is 18. The compositions are useful with polyacrylates as overprint varnishes with improved stability of friction coefficients. Also disclosed is a method for making the additives.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,792, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an antiperspirant composition in the form of a stick comprising from about 1 percent to about 20 percent of a water-insoluble wax, from about 20 percent to about 50 percent of an essentially water-insoluble, but water-dispersible, liquid emollient, and from about 30 percent to about 60 percent of an active aluminum or zirconium astringent antiperspirant salt in the form of finely divided particles, said composition being essentially water-insoluble with the exception of the active particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,956, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses anhydrous antiperspirant compositions in the form of thixotropic creams. Such compositions, which contain emollients, gelling agents, and antiperspirant active ingredients, are physically stable and cosmetically superior to conventional antiperspirant cream products.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,679, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a combination of powdered materials such as zirconium and aluminum salts suspended in a solid solution of volatile intermediate transfers and long chain alcohols. The intermediate transfers and alcohols are brought into solid solution by mixing the components in liquid phase at temperatures not to exceed 150° F. (66° C.). The addition of the powdered material to the intermediate transfer oil and alcohol matrix prevents the separation of the components upon cooling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,656, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a creamy, heterogeneous anhydrous antiperspirant product and a method for making it. The product of the invention comprises essentially a volatile intermediate transfer product as a carrier, a gelling agent, and a physiologically acceptable antiperspirant agent. Optional ingredients which can be included comprise surfactants, emollients, fillers, fragrances, coloring agents, and the like. The method of the invention comprises mixing and heating the ingredients to a temperature above the melting point of the gelling agent, then cooling while mixing thoroughly to a temperature below the normal solidification point of the product.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,519, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses stable, cosmetically acceptable gel formulations of the tetracycline antibiotics for the topical treatment of acne in humans. Minocycline hydrochloride is the preferred antibiotic and the pharmaceutical vehicle is a volatile intermediate transfer solvent in combination with an emollient ester cosolvent and a polyethylene gelling agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,376 and EP 0 769 290, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose a cosmetic or dermatological composition for the treatment of keratinous substances, in particular human hair, comprising, in a cosmetically or dermatologically acceptable medium, at least one grafted intermediate transfer polymer with a non-intermediate transfer organic skeleton grafted by monomers containing a polysiloxane and at least one ionic amphiphilic polymer containing at least one fatty chain and at least one hydrophilic unit. The compositions according to the invention are in particular used as products which are rinsed out or as products which are not rinsed out, in particular for washing, caring for or conditioning the hair, form retention of the hair style or shaping of the hair style.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,444 and WO 97/12587, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose a cosmetic or dermatological composition for treating keratinous material, particularly human hair, including a cosmetically or dermatologically acceptable medium containing at least one intermediate transfer-grafted polymer with a polysiloxane portion and a portion consisting of a non-intermediate transfer organic chain, wherein one of the two portions constitutes the main polymeric chain while the other is grafted onto said main chain, and at least one selected fatty-chain amide. Such compositions are particularly suitable for use as rinsable or non-rinsable products for washing and conditioning hair, hair setting or hair styling.
WO 97/12588 and EP 0 853 470, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose a cosmetic or dermatological composition for treating keratinous material, particularly hair, including a cosmetically or dermatologically acceptable medium containing at least one intermediate transfer-grafted polymer with a polysiloxane portion and a portion consisting of a non-intermediate transfer organic chain, wherein one of the two portions constitutes the main polymeric chain while the other is grafted onto said main chain, and at least one combination of at least one anionic polymer and at least one cationic polymer. Such compositions are particularly suitable for use as rinsable or non-rinsable products for washing and conditioning hair, hair setting or hair styling.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,862 and WO 97/12592, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose a cosmetic or dermatological composition for the treatment of keratinous material, in particular the hair, comprising, in a cosmetically or dermatologically acceptable medium, at least one grafted intermediate transfer polymer, containing a polysiloxane skeleton grafted with non-intermediate transfer organic monomers and at least one anionic polymer in an anionic polymer/grafted intermediate transfer polymer weight ratio of between 0.25 and 15. The compositions according to the invention are used in particular as rinse-out products or as leave-in products, in particular for the washing, care and conditioning of the hair, for maintaining the hairstyle or for shaping the hairstyle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,432,418 and WO 97/12593, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose a cosmetic or dermatological composition for treating keratinous material, particularly human hair, including a cosmetically or dermatologically acceptable medium containing at least one intermediate transfer-grafted polymer with a polysiloxane portion and a portion consisting of a non-intermediate transfer organic chain, wherein one of the two portions constitutes the main polymeric chain while the other is grafted onto said main chain, and at least one copolymer with a polysiloxane-polyoxyalkylene linear block as the repetitive units, as well as the uses thereof. Such compositions are particularly suitable for use as rinsable or non-rinsable products for washing and conditioning hair, hair setting or hair styling.
U.S. 2002/0028218 A1 and WO 97/14400, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose a cosmetic or dermatological composition for the treatment of keratinous materials, particularly hair, comprising in a cosmetically or dermatologically acceptable medium at least a grafted intermediate transfer polymer with a polysiloxanic skeleton grafted by organic non intermediate transfer monomers and at least an aqueous dispersion of insoluble particles of non ionic or cationic polymer. The compositions of the invention are used particularly as rinsed products or as non rinsed products particularly for hair washing, hair care, hair conditioning, hair dressing or hair setting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,485 and EP 0 582 152, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose a hair cosmetic composition containing a graft copolymer or an alternating block copolymer, each of which comprises a first unit containing a polysiloxane group and a second unit containing a polymer of unsaturated monomers. The first and second units are linked by sulfide linkage. The hair cosmetic composition provides hair with softness, luster, combing smoothness, styling ease, enhanced volume, and has good hairstyle retainability and damage-restoring characteristics.
WO 93/23009, EP 0 639 969, WO 95/03776, and EP 0 714 275, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose cosmetic compositions containing vinyl-intermediate transfer graft or block copolymers of the formula

U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,840, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method of improving automatic document feed of media printed with phase change inks wherein the surface of the phase change inks on the media is coated with fine particles. The particles can include PMMA, glass bead, silica particles, crushed glass particles, kaolin clay, micronized PE and PTFE, calcium carbonate powder, hard inks, or toner powder. The particles can be applied to the surface of a transfix drum by oil transfer or electrostatically prior to jetting the phase change ink, or in the case of hard inks can be jetted onto the surface of the transfix drum (offset) with the phase change ink or onto the print media (direct) after application of the phase change ink in an overprint printing process. Also the particles can be applied by a pair of finishing rollers after the media has been printed with the phase change inks, either in a direct or offset print process, the finishing roller on the print side being coated with the fine particles.
French 2,756,176, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a cosmetic composition which includes a lipid phase containing at least one volatile component, at least one wax, and at least one non-volatile fatty liquid.
DE 19,749,380 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,201,058, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose organopolysiloxanes that have amino groups and are solid at room temperature which can reversibly change their states of aggregation on the basis of temperature changes. Preparations containing these organopolysiloxanes are useful in the cleaning, care, and hydrophobicization of surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,942, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a dye-receiving element for thermal dye transfer comprising a support having on one side thereof, in order, a dye image-receiving layer and an overcoat layer thereon, the overcoat layer comprising: a) a linear condensation copolymer containing block polysiloxane units copolymerized into a linear polymer chain, the linear copolymer comprising from about 1 to about 40 weight percent of polysiloxane units; and b) a polycarbonate having a Tg of from about 10° C. to about 120° C. and a molecular weight of from about 1,000 to about 6,000, said polycarbonate having the following formula:
wherein R3 represents hydrogen, methyl or ethyl; R4 represents hydrogen, alkyl of 1 to 6 carbon atoms or halogen; a represents an integer from 2 to 10; d is an integer from 1 to 6; and W represents

U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,096, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an improved solventless hydrosilation process for preparing a siloxane-oxyalkylene copolymers, the improvement comprising conducting the reaction in the presence of at least one sodium metal phosphate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,171, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a series of organofunctional silicone polymers which have a phosphate pendant functionality present within the polymer. The compounds by virtue of their phosphate group, provide a nonvolatile lubricant, antistat which can be applied to a variety of fibers. The compounds deposit on the fiber surface thereby altering the surface's physical properties. The compounds are prepared by phosphation of a hydroxyl group on the silicone polymer. The compounds useful as raw materials are dimethicone copolyols. The introduction of a phosphate group onto the silicone polymer is achieved by reaction of the hydroxyl group on the silicone with a suitable phosphating reagent. Another method of introducing the phosphate group is by the phosphation of the hydroxy containing vinyl intermediate which is subsequently reacted with the silicone polymer by hydrosilation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,168, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses amino functional silicone polymers which have an ether amino pendant group. The compounds by virtue of their ether amino group, deposition on the surface of substrates, either alone or as complexes with cations, thereby altering the substrate's surface physical properties. The desirable durable properties which can be given to substrates include: softness, lubrication, soil release, and hydrophobicity. The compounds are prepared by introduction of an amino group onto the silicone pendant group. Cyanoethylation followed by hydrogenation or reaction with ethylenimine or propylenimine of a hydroxy containing silicone polymer, or hydroxy containing vinyl intermediate which is subsequently introduced into the polymer backbone by hydrosilation are the preferred methods of preparation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,063, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a series of silicone fatty esters. This class of compounds provide outstanding softening and lubricating when applied to textiles and fibers. The compounds are prepared by reacting a hydroxyl group in a silicone polymer with a fatty carboxylic acid, ester or anhydride.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,489, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses silanol waxes. Compounds by virtue of their silanol fatty ester group are waxy lubricious solids which provide outstanding lubrication and hydrophobicity when applied to hair, skin, and textile fibers. The compounds are prepared by reacting a silanol compound with a fatty carboxylic and or polycarboxylic acid, ester or anhydride.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,471, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses fluorine containing silanol polyester waxes. The compounds by virtue of (a) the polyester group, and (b) the fluorine containing terminal groups are extremely efficient lubricating materials when applied to a variety of surfaces. These materials spread out when applied and provide durable lubrication and hydrophobicity when applied to hair, skin, wood, plastic, and textile fibers. The compounds are prepared by reacting a silanol compound with a dicarboxylic acid and a fluorine containing alcohol.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,017, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses fluorine containing polyester compounds. The compounds by virtue of (a) the silicone containing polyester group, (b) the fluorine containing terminal groups and (c) the polyoxyalkylene containing dimethicone copolyol group are extremely efficient lubricating materials when applied to a variety of surfaces and are water dispersible or water soluble depending upon the specific molecule. These materials have a water soluble portion in the silicone backbone which allows for the preparation of water dispersible and water soluble fluorine containing compounds useful in personal care applications as conditioners and softeners. The compounds are prepared by reacting a dimethicone copolyol compound with a dicarboxylic acid and a fluorine containing alcohol.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,401, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses fluorine containing polyester compounds. The compounds by virtue of (a) the silicone containing polyester group, (b) the fluorine containing terminal groups and (c) the polyoxyalkylene containing dimethicone copolyol group are extremely efficient lubricating materials when applied to a variety of surfaces and are water dispersible or water soluble depending upon the specific molecule. These materials have a water soluble portion in the silicone backbone which allows for the preparation of water dispersible and water soluble fluorine containing compounds useful in personal care applications as conditioners and softeners. The compounds are prepared from terminal silicone containing dimethicone copolyols, which results in substantially linear polymers that form non-occlusive, hydrophobic films which are useful in barrier creams, automotive waxes, and other lubricating compositions. These materials are prepared by reacting a terminal substituted dimethicone copolyol compound with a dicarboxylic acid and a fluorine containing alcohol.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,114, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a series of silicone fluorinated dimethicone copolyols. This class of compounds provides breathable barriers when applied to textiles and paper. These barriers allow for the passage of water and air through the barrier, but do not allow for the passage of oils. The compounds are prepared by reacting a silanic hydrogen containing silicone polymer with a vinyl containing fluoro compound and an allyl alcohol alkoxylate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,038, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a series of silicone polymers containing both fluorinated and alkyl side chains. This class of compounds provides very thin breathable barriers which are very durable when applied to textiles and paper. The compounds are prepared by reacting a silanic hydrogen containing silicone polymer with a vinyl containing fluoro compound and an alpha olefin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,145 and German Publication 19,627,022, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose crosslinkable compositions comprising (A) organopolysiloxanes containing aliphatically unsaturated hydrocarbon radicals, comprising; (a) at least one unit, per molecule, of the formula
in which A is a radical of the formula —(OSiR1R2)z—(OSiR2)x—Y—SiR2O1/2, R is identical or different and is a monovalent, aliphatically saturated or aromatic hydrocarbon radical having 1 to 12 carbon atoms per radical, R1 is a radical of the formula —OSiR2—Y—SiR2O1/2, R2 has the meaning of R, R1 or R′, where R′ is a monovalent, aliphatically saturated or aromatic hydrocarbon radical having 1 to 12 carbon atoms per radical, which contains one or more heteroatoms chosen from the group consisting of O, S, N, Si and Ti, Y is a divalent hydrocarbon radical of the formula —CH2CHR5(—R4)v—, in which R4 is a divalent hydrocarbon radical having 1 to 10 carbon atoms per radical or a chemical bond, if v has the value 0, R5 is a hydrogen atom or has the meaning of R, v is 0 or 1, x and z is identical or different and is 0 or 1, and B has the meaning of A or R or R′, with the proviso that B is R or R′ if x is 0, (b) at least one unit, per molecule, of the formula O1/2SiR2R3 (II), in which R has the meaning given above for this radical and R3 is an aliphatically unsaturated hydrocarbon radical of the formula H2C═CR5(—R4)v—, in which R4 and R5 have the meaning given above for these radicals.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,218,445 and WO 98/07798, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose a composition cross-linkable under radiation. The composition includes at least one polyorganosiloxane with cross-linkable functional groups, a stabilizing amino agent, and an initiator system for hardening under radiation. The composition is stable for use and storage.
WO 98/03574, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a fluorine-containing organic silicon compound represented by the following formula
which is useful as various industrial base materials required to have performances such as water and oil repellency, anti-fouling properties or release properties and as raw materials therefor. Here, Af represents a specific polyfluorohydrocarbon group-containing organic group; R1 and R2 which are independent of each other, represent bivalent organic groups; R3 to R9 which are independent of one another, represent monovalent organic groups; a is an integer of at least 1, and b is an integer of at least 0.
EP 0 842 996, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses solventless silicone release coating composition comprising (A) 100 weight parts of silicone-grafted alicyclic epoxy-functional vinyl copolymer obtained by a method comprising (I) copolymerizing a mixture of (a) 1 to 80 weight % of a silicone macromonomer free of alicyclic epoxy groups and having a vinyl-polymerizable group at a single molecular chain terminal, (b) 5 to 90 weight % of a monomer containing at least 1 alicyclic epoxy group and one vinyl polymerizable group, (c) up to 94 weight % of vinyl-polymerizable monomer except (a) and (b), (d) optionally a polymerization initiator, and (e) optionally at least one solvent, (B) 120 to 10,000 weight parts of at least one silicone compound containing at least 1 alicyclic epoxy group, and (C) 0.1 to 20 weight parts per 100 weight parts of the total of components (A) and (B) of an onium salt photocuring catalyst. The solventless silicone release coating compositions of this invention, upon exposure to ultraviolet radiation, cure into a highly paintable release film that is strongly adherent to a variety of substrates.
FR 2 755 695, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a cross-linkable composition which comprises 20-50 wt. % polyisocyanate; 50-80 wt. % acrylic oligomer containing hydroxyl groups whose content in weight relative to oligomer is 2.5-4%; and 1-10 wt. % silicone oil of formula
where o and p=1-100, preferably 1-50; I=2+q; q=0-10; m=1-60, preferably 1-30 most preferably 1-10; n is number such that 20<(100×m)/(m+n)<60, preferably 25<(100×m)/(m+n)<55; R1, R2=1-4 C alkyl or alkoxy, or aryl, e.g. methyl, phenyl or methoxy; R3, R4 are selected from monovalent radicals of type —(CH2)h—Si—(R1)3, where h=1-10, preferably 1-3, and monovalent 1-4 C alkylaryl radicals; R5, R6=monovalent functional group selected from —R7—NH2, where R7=1-6 C alkyl, —R8—NH—R9, where R8; R9=1-6 C alkyl; —(CH2)a(NHCH2CH2)bNH2 where a=preferably 1-3 and b=preferably 0-1; —(CH2)c(OCH2CH2)d(OCH2CHCH3)e—OH, where c=preferably 1-10, d=preferably 0-12, and e=preferably 0-15; —(CH2)f—SH where f=preferably 1-3; and —(CH2)g—C(R′)2—OH, where g=preferably 1-3 and R′=1-4 C alkyl, alkylaryl or aryl. Also claimed are: method for preparation of polyurethane film using said composition; polyurethane film obtained by thermal hardening of said composition; use of composition in making polyurethane films for protective covering; and article covered with said polyurethane film.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,981,679 and DE 19 746 909, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose an organopolysiloxane having acryloyl groups or methacryloyl groups at both terminals thereof, where silicon atoms at both terminals of the organopolysiloxane are each independently added to double bonds each of acryloyl groups or methacryloyl groups of compounds each having at least two acryloyl groups or methacryloyl groups; a curable resin composition comprising such an organopolysiloxane; and a process for producing such an organopolysiloxane comprising adding a compound having at least two acryloyl groups or methacryloyl groups to an organopolysiloxane having SiH groups at only both terminals thereof. The curable resin composition has distinguished transparency, luster, peelability, surface lubricity and water and oil repellency, and therefore is useful as a resin for mold-releasable paper, a coating agent, an anticorrosive agent for printed substrate, etc.
DE 19 711 694, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses crosslinkable compositions containing (A) linear organopolysiloxane of formula (I) with unsaturated aliphatic hydrocarbon groups; R1aR3-aSiO(R2SiO)cR2Si—Y—SiR2O(R2SiO)c]dSiR3-bR1b (I) R=optionally substituted 1-18C hydrocarbyl with no terminal aliphatic carbon-carbon multiple bonds; R1=2-14C unsaturated aliphatic hydrocarbyl, optionally containing one or more separate oxygen and/or silicon atoms; Y=divalent organic residue with no terminal aliphatic C—C multiple bonds; a, b=0 or 1; a+b=1 or 2 for each molecule, on average 1.3-1.9; c=1-1000;and d=0 or 1-10; (B) organosilicon compounds with hydrogen atoms attached to Si; (C) catalysts for the addition of Si-linked hydrogen to aliphatic multiple bonds; and optionally (D) retarders for this addition reaction at room temperature. Also claimed is a process for the production of adhesive-repellent coatings by applying the composition to a surface and hardening the composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,491 and WO 99/06487, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose curable compositions containing novel polysiloxanes having various reactive functional groups. The curable compositions are useful as both ambient-cured and thermally-cured coating compositions which provide such properties as excellent appearance, mar resistance, acid etch resistance, adhesion, pot life, improved tack time, mar resistance and corrosion resistance.
EP 0 916 702, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a composition capable of curing to form an elastomeric mass which comprises a polymeric material having at least one hydroxyl or hydrolyzable group bonded to silicon, a crosslinking agent of the formula R—Si—(OR1)3 wherein R denotes an alkyl group having from 4 to 8 carbon atoms and each R1 independently denotes an alkyl or acyl group having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms and a catalyst compound comprising a titanium compound. A method of using the composition as a sealing material is also disclosed.
JP 11140090, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a compound containing nitrogen and silicon that is obtained by blending a monomer of a tetraalkoxysilane and/or an oligomer with a compound containing amino group expressed by the following formula in a ratio of (the number of moles of amino group)/(the number of moles of amino acid group+the number of moles of an alkoxy group)=0.015 to 0.09. Formula: R2R3N—[{(CR′R″)a—O—}b—(CR′″R″″)c]—OH [R2, R3 are each one or more of H, alkyl, alkenyl or aryl; R′, R″, R′″ and R″″ are each one or more of H, alkyl or halogen; (a), (c) are each >=1 integer, and (b) is >=0 integer].
EP 0 903 385, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method of reducing coefficient of friction of a silicone release coating and a corresponding a low coefficient of friction release coating composition. The low coefficient of friction release coating composition includes: (a) an epoxy functional polyorganosiloxane; (b) a fine particle silicone resin; and (c) a photoinitiator.
JP 11236532, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a coating agent which imparts excellent stainproofness, anticorrosiveness, low adhesion, high lubricity, and heat resistance to a substrate by using a polymer or prepolymer having specified fluoroalkylsiloxane groups as the principal component. This coating agent mainly consists of a polymer or prepolymer having fluoroalkylsiloxane groups represented by formula I
(p is an integer of 0-16; q is an integer of 2-10; n is an integer of 0-1,000; a is an integer of 0-2; u is an integer of 1-6; v is 0 or 1; R1 and R2 are each independently fluorine or trifluoromethyl). This polymer or prepolymer may be one produced by any desired process. For example, it is prepared by reacting a fluoroalkylsiloxane-group-containing alcohol of formula II with an isocyanato-containing compound.
In formula II, p, q, n, a, u, v, R1, and R2 are as defined in formula I; R3 is H or the like; R4 is OH or the like; and R5 is an ethylene group or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,211,322 and EP 0 940 422, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose organopolysiloxanes comprising (meth)acrylate groups, a process for their preparation, and their use as radiation-curing coating materials.
EP 0 940 458, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses organopolysiloxanes containing (meth)acrylate groups that are useful as an additive at a concentration of 0.01-10 wt. % in radiation curable coatings. Organopolysiloxanes containing (meth)acrylate groups are useful as an additive at a concentration of 0.01-10 wt. % in radiation curable coatings. The organopolysiloxane is prepared by addition of an organopolysiloxane of formula (1)
and a polyhydroxyalkenylether of formula (2)H2C═CH—(CH2)c—O—CH2—R3—(CH2—OH)d  (2)to 0.4-1 moles (meth)acrylic acid and 0-0.6 moles of a 2-10C monocarboxylic acid (w.r.t. hydroxyl groups) that is free from polymerizable double bonds, in the presence of a platinum or rhodium catalyst under conventional esterification conditions. R1=1-10C aliphatic or aromatic hydrocarbon; R2═R1 or H whereby at least one R2 is H; R3=1-20C hydrocarbon, optionally containing ether linkages; a=0-500; b=0-5; c=0-10; and d=2-10.
WO 00/59992, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses silicone compositions that are used in the production of varnishes that can be applied to supports in order to reduce the friction coefficient. The inventive composition comprises at least one polyorganosiloxane A (POS)
which can be cationically and radically cross-linked by functional cross-linking groups (GFR) and a primer C
chosen from onium borates, charcterised in that the inventive composition also comprises molecules (POS D)
which are substituted by secondary functional groups (GFS) carried by silicon atoms and selected from those that include at least one alkoxy and/or epoxy and/or carboxy motif and optionally a charge (e.g. silica). The invention can be used with anti-friction varnishes for RTV silicone coatings for material used in air bags, thermal transfer ribbons or packing films.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,271,309 and WO 01/09250, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose curable compositions comprising the hydrosilation product of olefin-containing polymers and organosiloxane hydrides. The curable compositions may be cured to form low surface energy cured composition which may be suitable, for example, as antifouling coatings on substrates such as boat or ship hulls.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,692, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a cleanser composition for hard surfaces, for example baths, tiles, laminated surfaces and the like, which contains at least one surfactant, an abrasive substance, water and an organosiloxane component which comprises both (A) a dimethylsiloxane having from 2 to 10 silicon atoms and (B) a polydiorganosiloxane in which there is present at least one Si-bonded substituent selected from alkyl groups having from 6 to 50 carbon atoms and the styryl group.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,299, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses hot-melt silicone pressure sensitive adhesive compositions containing alkylmethylsiloxane waxes, methods of using the compositions and devices made using the compositions. The hot-melt silicone pressure sensitive adhesive compositions include a mixture of (i) a silicate resin, (ii) a silicone fluid, and (iii) an alkylmethylsiloxane wax having a melting point of between 30° C. and 70° C. The alkylmethylsiloxane wax decreases dynamic viscosity of the adhesive at temperatures ranging from about 50° C. to about 200° C.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,188, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an underarm formulation containing volatile and/or non-volatile alkylmethylsiloxanes. Incorporation of such agents results in formulations which have beneficial effects such as decreased whitening, less crumbling, better compatibility, controlled vapor pressure, and better aesthetics. In addition, use of these materials often results in processing advantages over the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,695, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses water-in-oil type emulsions wherein the water phase comprises a water-soluble alcohol and the oil phase comprises a volatile component and a soluble personal-care component. The emulsions further comprise certain polydiorganosiloxane-polyoxyalkylene copolymers and, optionally, a silicon-free organic surfactant having an HLB value of from 2 to 10. A preferred composition is a personal-care emulsion composition wherein the volatile, oil-phase component is a methylsiloxane fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,499, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses antiperspirant emulsion compositions which comprise an aqueous solution of an astringent agent; a volatile, water-insoluble liquid; a polydiorganosiloxane-polyoxyalkylene copolymer; an oil-in-water type surfactant; and a water-in-oil type surfactant. A preferred embodiment comprises an emulsion of aqueous aluminum chlorhydrate in cyclopolydimethylsiloxanes as the volatile fluid. These compositions have improved efficacy as measured by their drying times.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,878, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses antiperspirant stick compositions which comprise an aqueous solution of an astringent dispersed in a solid matrix comprising a volatile, water-insoluble liquid; a polydiorganosiloxane-polyoxyalkylene copolymer; a solid alkanoic acid; a waxy ester; and optionally containing a solid alkanol. A preferred embodiment comprises an aqueous solution of aluminum chlorhydrate dispersed in a solid matrix comprising cyclopolydimthylsiloxanes as the volatile liquid. These compositions are stable to separation in the molten state and provide non-leaking sticks of controllable softness when solidified by cooling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,250, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses improvement of polish formulations containing a wax and/or an abrasive and optionally at least one member selected from the group consisting of solvents, surfactants, thickening agents, detergent resistant additives, colorants, odorants, and other ingredients normally used in making polishes by incorporating in the polish (a) a cyclodimethylsiloxane fluid, (b) a polydiorganosiloxane-polyoxyalkylene copolymer, and (c) water. Further advantages may also be achieved by the incorporation of an organic water-in-oil surfactant having an HLB value of 2-10 and/or certain silicone-glycol copolymers in the polish.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,068, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an organopolysiloxane-polyoxyalkylene emulsifier for polar in nonpolar liquid emulsions wherein organopolysiloxane-polyoxyalkylene polymer molecules are intentionally cross linked through a cross linking agent joined thereto by nonhydrolyzable bonds and being free of internal hydrolyzable bonds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,474, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an organopolysiloxane-polyoxyalkylene emulsifier for polar in nonpolar liquid emulsions wherein organopolysiloxane-polyoxyalkylene polymer molecules are intentionally cross linked through a cross linking agent joined thereto by nonhydrolyzable bonds and being free of internal hydrolyzable bonds.
JP 10060377, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a coating agent composition which is freed from colloidal silica, can cure at ordinary temperature or on heating to low temperatures, and can form coating films having excellent weathering resistance, water resistance, etc., high hardness and excellent bendability on the surface of a metal, by mixing four specified components with each other. This composition comprises 100 pts. wt. silanol-containing polyorganosiloxane (A) represented by formula IR1aSi(OH)bO(4-a-b)/2(R1 is a 1-8C monovalent hydrocarbon; 0.2≦a≦2; 0.0001≦b≦3; and a+b<4), 3-25 pts. wt. glycidoxypropyl-containing silane (B) represented by formula II
(R2 is a 1-4C alkyl; X is a 1-4C alkyl; 1≦c≦3; and c+d=3), 10-40 pts. wt. mixture (C) of silanes having two hydrolyzable groups, represented by formula IIIR32Si(OR4)2(R3 is a 1-8C monovalent hydrocarbon group; and R4 is a 1-4C alkyl), and 0.001-15 pts. wt., per 100 pts. wt. total of components A, B and C, curing catalyst (D) being a mixture of an amino alkoxysilane with an organotin compound and a carboxylic acid amine salt. This is used after being diluted with a solvent.
JP 11021326, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a graft copolymer that can form a coating film exhibiting excellent stainproofness for a long term owing to the stainproofness and proper consumption property of the coating film itself, by copolymerizing a silicone compound prepared by bonding groups having a reactive double bond to the side chains of a nonyl-phenyl-polyether-modified silicone with an ethylenically unsaturated monomer. A nonyl-phenyl-polyether-modified silicone represented by the formula
(wherein R and R′ are each H or methyl, provided at least either of them is H; x is 5-50; y is 1-20; z is 1-30; a and c are each 1-30; and b is 0-20) is reacted with a compound having a group (e.g. isocyanato or carboxyl) reactive with the hydroxyl group as its side chain and a reactive double bond to obtain a silicone compound (A) having reactive double bonds in side chains. Compound A is reacted with an ethylenically unsaturated monomer copolymerizable with the reactive double bonds in the side chains of compound A to obtain a graft copolymer.
D. W. Butler, “Low Coefficient of Friction Additives for Overprint Varnishes,” Radcure Coat. Inks: Appl. Perform., [Conf. Pap.] 1996, Paper 7, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a discussion of the phenomena of low coefficient of friction and anti-blocking performance as demonstrated by some new silicone/organic copolymers.
D. W. Butler, “Low Coefficient of Friction Additives for Overprint Varnishes,” Surf. Coatings Int. 5 (1997) 230-234, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses various silicone-organic materials useful as UV-curable coatings.
D. W. Butler, “Low Coefficient of Friction Additives for Overprint Varnishes,” PPCJ, Polym. Paint Colour J. 1997, 187 (4397), S8-S10, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a discussion of the phenomena of low coefficient of friction and anti-blocking performance as demonstrated by some new silicone/organic copolymers.
J. D. Greene, “Polysiloxanes for High-Temperature-Resistant Powder Coatings,” Paint & Coatings Industry February 1998, 65-72, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses various polysiloxanes as high temperature powder coatings.
A. J. O'Lenick, Jr. and J. K. Parkinson, “Silanol Esters: A New Series of Intermediate transfer Compounds,” Soap/Cosmetic/Chemical Specialties August 1994, 50-54, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses properties and applications for various silicon-based compounds.
“Silicone Surfactants, Fluids, Emulsions Antifoams & Specialties,” Product Information Brochure, Siltech, Inc. (Georgia), 1996, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses properties and applications of various silicone materials.
“Information About Dow Corning® 190 and 193 Surfactants,” “Information About Dow Corning® 2-5220 Resin Modifier,” “Information About Dow Corning® 5200 Formulation Aid,” “Information About Dow Corning® 2503 Wax,” “Information About Dow Corning® 3225C Formulation Aid,” and “Product Information: Paints, Inks & Coatings: Dow Corning® 31 Additive,” the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose properties and applications of various silicone materials.
While known compositions and processes are suitable for their intended purposes, a need remains for improved printing processes using intermediate transfer members. A need also remains for improved printing processes using intermediate transfer members with release agents and/or sacrificial layers thereon. In addition, a need remains for printing processes using intermediate transfer members with release agents and/or sacrificial layers thereon wherein efficient transfer of an image from the release agent or sacrificial layer to a final substrate can be achieved. Further, a need remains for printing processes using intermediate transfer members with release agents and/or sacrificial layers thereon wherein pixel picking, ink delamination, and ink cohesive failure can be avoided. Additionally, a need remains for printing processes using intermediate transfer members with release agents and/or sacrificial layers thereon wherein the release agent or sacrificial layer can be applied uniformly to the intermediate transfer member. There is also a need for printing processes using intermediate transfer members with release agents and/or sacrificial layers thereon wherein the intermediate transfer member maintenance cartridge is not susceptible to leakage during shipping. In addition, there is a need for printing processes using intermediate transfer members with release agents and/or sacrificial layers thereon wherein transfer of the release agent or sacrificial layer to the final recording substrate is substantially uniform. Further, there is a need for printing processes using intermediate transfer members with release agents and/or sacrificial layers thereon wherein the release agent or sacrificial layer does not wipe off, wear off, or wick into the final recording substrate. Additionally, there is a need for printing processes using intermediate transfer members with release agents and/or sacrificial layers thereon wherein the resulting generated images are mechanically robust, exhibiting one or more of increased durability, lower coefficient of friction, and improved feeding through automatic document handlers. A need also remains for printing processes using intermediate transfer members with release agents and/or sacrificial layers thereon wherein the surface characteristics, such as gloss, transparency, or the like, of the images generated can be altered. In addition, a need remains for printing processes using intermediate transfer members with release agents and/or sacrificial layers thereon wherein the surface characteristics, such as gloss, transparency, or the like, of the entire surface of the final recording substrate, including both imaged and nonimaged areas, can be altered.